1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a food storage machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a food storage machine for dispensing, evacuating and sealing bag material.
2. Background Information
Vacuum packaging appliances that evacuate air from containers holding food are becoming increasingly popular with households for food preservation and storage. The removal of the air delays spoilage and extends the life of the food. The appliances are typically used in conjunction with bag material that constitutes the container holding the food. The bag material includes two stacked layers of thin, and optionally transparent, plastic film that are sealed together on lateral edges. A length of the bag material that is suitable to hold the food is cut into the desired length with a blade, for example. One of the cut edges of the bag material is sealed by applying heat and pressure to the cut edge to form a storage bag. After the food is inserted in the storage bag, the storage bag is fully sealed by applying heat and pressure to the remaining cut edges. Thus, the ends of the bag material that are cut (i.e. the transverse ends) are sealable to form a fully sealed bag. A vacuum may be applied to evacuate air from the storage bag before it is fully sealed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved food storage machine that controllably dispenses, evacuates and seals bag material. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.